Chou butterfly
by VampHibari
Summary: THE SONG CHOU BY TSUKIKO AMANO I THINK LOOK AT YOUYUBE CHANNEL HIBATSUNAKURO AND SEARCH CHOU  ITS BASED ON THE SONG IT KINDA SUCKS THOUGH BUT READ PLEASE


TITLE: Chou (butterfly)  
>Summary: One will love another till insanity even if they are already gone 1827 BTW i was influenced by the song Chou by Amano Tsukiko go to youtube channel HibaTsunaKuro and find it. BTW first is Sawada's death and second is Hibari's. Dont hate me just read :<br>Warning: Sad but romance i guess :P

"_Ne Kyouya will you find me if i ever disappear?..."_

"_Ne Kyouya you know i love you right?"_

-The funeral of Tsunayoshi Sawada Vongola Decimo-  
>It was a dark rainy morning. Everyone mourned over their dead sky. Gokudera and Yamamoto were on their knees infront of Tsuna's grave crying. Ryohei was holding his sister Kyoko in his chest holding back his tears. Haru, Chrome, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin were crying next to the parents of Sawada. The "Infants" were standing quietly bowing their heads to his grave telling him to rest in peace. Last Hibari and Mukuro were just in shock with soulless eyes looking at their love's grave.<p>

Soon everyone left but Hibari who dropped to the ground near the grave digging his hands making a tunnel without any goal, digging without knowing how far the hole will go up to until he noticed what he was searching for...  
>It was the hands that he loved which was no longer part of this world.<br>He looked at his hands covered in soil and rain just sitting looking up at the gray sky.  
>Hibari: Reality is so cruel why did God have to take you away from me...why?...<br>Soon he went back to his home.  
>Laying on his bed which was shared with lover remembering all the happiness with his little lover. He tried to never forget the good times.<br>But...

A lone tear fell from his eyes down his face. He couldn't find it all back together because he was nothing without him. He felt crushed by the disappearance of his lover.

-Hibari was on a mission-

As he finished his mission he ran off into the woods where he and his lover hanged out at. He saw his lover standing next to the hangout smiling. He ran toward it but it was just his mind

Hibari: Am i insane? Why...

He looked at his hands which he used to hold his lover stained in blood...

Trying to erase the smell and feeling of blood but could not be... crying...

-At night-

He fell asleep dreaming of his lover turning his back away from him with a set of broken tattered wings smiling...something that he could not forget...

He woke up with a single tear falling from his eyes looking up the sky wishing his lover was here with him

" _Of course i would... and I will never let you disappear from me...i love you"_

Me: My first chapter done also its my first story and i suck at doing this but i wanted to try so please atleast read...

-Tsuna enters-

Tsuna: Why am i dead

Me: Well... i dont really know ;9

-Hibari enters-

Hibari: why is my little Hervivore dead *scary aura* KAMIKOROSU!

Me: HIEEEEEEEEE

Tsuna: Hibari san! HIEEE *blood on ground*

Ghost me: Well please review or something

Hibari: This Dame (me) does not own KHR or any of the characters

Ghost me: BTW Tsuna and hibari will be together in the end!

"_Herbivore I promise i'll come back"_

"_When I do lets get married"_

-Tsuna's house-

Nana (tsuna's mom): Tsuna there is a phone call for you!

Tsuna: Who is it

Nana: I dont know but the person told me to put you on the phone

-Tsuna picks up the phone-

Tsuna: H-Hello?

Phone: Hello is this Vongela Decimo?

Tsuna: yes? who might you be?

Doctor: This is the head doctor of Namimori Hospital...

Tsuna: What happened?

Doctor... Hibari Kyoya has been found dead...

-drops phone-

Phone: hello? hello?

Tsuna ran to the Namimori hospital to his lover's room with his guardians

Tsuna: HIBARI!

-dead silence-

Tsuna: H-Hibari y-your just s-sleeping r-right? *tears falling*

Tsuna: Hibari wake up... tell me that its just a joke... PLEASE!

All his guardians looked away from the dead body trying to hide their tears.

-Funeral of Hibari Kyoya the Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian-

Tsuna was crying infront of his lover's grave cursing why he left him all alone in this cruel world filled with pain.

Mukuro put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder telling tsuna to stop

The guardians all looked either down, up or turned their back away hiding their tears once again

Tsuna: NO this isnt true! Hibari is alive theres no way he's dead...THERES NOWAY!

All the guardians had to pull Tsuna away from the grave...

-At his hangout-

Tsuna: Hibari where did all our happiness and love for eternity end up at?

Tsuna: Why wont you come back? you liar you promised you would come back...

-Rain starts pouring-

-At his lover's house Midnight where they both stayed together-

Tsuna layed down the bed closing his eyes while his hand groped around to find his lover 's hands

He smiled at his lover who was laying next to him...

but..

the smile faded away as his lover's form fading making that smile into an insane crying.

Crying because his lover wont come back to the place whey promised to meet at...

Soon he was woken up from the dream looking at the sky wondering why he cant be with his lover.

"_Heh Okay! Ne kyouya promise you will never leave me"_

"_Promise?"_

Me: Second chapter done

-hibari enters- Hibari: HERBIVORE!

me: HIEEE you scared me what do you want hibari?

Hibari: Why am i dead this time?

-Tsuna enters- Tsuna:HIBARI *jumped into his arms*

Hibari: Herbivore i will not forgive you for making him cry *takes out tonfas*

Me: TRY ME *takes out mukuro's trident

Tsuna: ummmmm... please review and keep reading

*Intense fighting between me and hibari*

-enters mukuro-

Mukuro: Kufufu did anyone see my trident?

"_Kyoya we will always be together right?"_

"_Hn...We will never grow apart"_

The two lovers are ripped apart will this end their love?

WRONG :D

-ENTERS MAGICAL AUTHOR *angelic music* into the darkness-

Me: Tsuna and Hibari because you guys are my favorite characters i will allow you guys one more chance to make everything right

Tsuna: Really!

Hibari: -silence with surprised, widened eyes-

Me: okay then back to tsuna's before 5 minute the accident happened

-Tsuna at Millifiore-

Hibari:WAIT!

Tsuna: ? What's wrong Hibari?

Hibari: Let me go with you together..

Tsuna:...sure?

-At tsuna,hibari,and byakuran's meeting-

Byakuran: Fufufufu Tsuna-chanand hibari-chan

Tsuna: hello byakuran

Hibari: …...

Tsuna: so about today..

Byakuran: Yes well I'd like you to disappear fufufu

*hibari defense mode*

Tsuna: what do you mean?

Byakuran: well your group disturbs us so it's better for you to disappear fufufufu

Hibari: Shut up Herbivore

*byakuran takes out gun*

*hibari guards tsuna*

*all tsuna's guardian comes in room*

Byakuran: fufufu it seems im completely surrounded

Hibari: give up your ot going to kill our sky

Byakuran: i will no...

*Author runs in*

Me: BYAKURAN SURRENDERS AND VONGOLA WINS WOO

Everyone:...WTF

Me: HAPPY ENDING MUAHAHA NeXT

"_Tsuna..."_

"_hmmm...hibari-san?"_

Hibari: Tsuna Im going on my mission see you later

Tsuna: NO

Hibari:...Tsuna?

Tsuna: I mean let me come or bring someone with you

Hibari: Tsuna what's wrong your not usually like this

Tsuna: Please can I go with you?

Hibari: Fine

-at battlefield-

Tsuna: Hibari san are you alright

Hibari: Yea

*Behind hibari comes an assassin*

*author comes out and knocks out assassin*

Me: HAPPY ENDING OKAY xD THE END THEY LOVED EACH OTHER FOREVER AND EVER


End file.
